Fucking Hope
by Feniasta
Summary: Żywot Aomine, jako niepokonanego koszykarza, jest nieznośnie nudny i chłopak nie widzi nadzieii na jakikolwiek ratunek, jednak pomeczu z Seirin dostrzega niewielkie światełko nadzeii. Ale czy będzie mu to wstanie pomóc?


Pierwsza próba AoKaga +.+ Mam nadzieję, że nie jest tak źle :D Z dedykacjami dla Hibarii, której opka mnie natychają :)

* * *

Był to tylko kolejny kurewsko nudny dzień w szkole. Niby taki sam poniedziałek jak reszta, a jednak zajebiście gorszy od wszystkich poprzednich razem wziętych, wrzuconych do maszynki do mięsa i przemielonych na ciemną, klejącą, równie monotonna, jak dni, z których powstała, breję. Gówniano brązową breję, ciągnącą się jak... jak... jak flaki ryby, którą w zeszłe święta musiałem patroszyć... A śmierdziało jak moje kilkudniowe skarpetki, które zawsze wygrzebuje z pod łóżkowych czeluści, gdy matka każe mi przynieść ciuchy do prania. Nuuuuuuudyyyyyy! Ziewnąłem potężnie, zmuszając pieruńsko ciężkie powieki do podniesienia się i zerknąłem na tablicę, na której nauczyciel zapalczywie tworzył niezrozumiałe dla mnie piktogramy, hieroglify i coś, co przypominało starożytne malowidła naskalne. I jak do cholery ja mam coś z tego zrozumieć? Zerknąłem w bok. Wszyscy jak zahipnotyzowani wlepiali ślipia w te abstrakcyjne paćki rodem spod ręki Picassa, z nielicznymi wyjątkami uczniów z ogłupiałymi minami, albo takich jak ja - czyli śpiących.

Już miałem z powrotem umościć się wygodnie na podręczniku od matematyki, który przywoływał sen szybciej niż mięciutka poducha, gdy coś uderzyło w moje krzesło. Z zainteresowaniem leniwca, odwróciłem się by spojrzeć w świńsko różowe oczy Satsuki o nadzwyczaj groźnym wyrazie.

- Aomine! - pomachała palcem jak do jakiegoś smarkacza. - Jakbyś uważał to może byś coś w końcu zrozumiał, a nie męczył mnie po zajęciach.

- Tłumaczysz lepiej niż ten śledź przy tablicy.

- Śledź?

- Jest nudny jak śledzie w oliwie, których nie lubię i z wzajemnością...

-Aomine...

Wzruszyłem ramionami i wróciłem do iście matematycznego i fascynującego zajęcia w postaci liczenia cycków przeskakujących przez szkolne ławki. Jedni liczą owieczki inni baranki, a ja cycki. Nie ma żadnego pieprzonego prawa mówiącego, że to muszą być stworzenia wełniste. Z błogiego snu wyrwało mnie ponowne kopnięcie w siedzisko, gdyż dzwonek nie podołał. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziłem, że zajęcia się skończyły.

- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - z groźną miną, i założonymi na piersi, a raczej pod gigantycznym biustem rękami, tupała nogą, stojąc na przeciwko mej zacnej osoby.

- Nikt ci nie każe nic robić... - przeciągnąłem się jak rasowy kot, złapałem torbę i jako pierwszy opuściłem klasę. Różowo włosa podążyła za mną, rozwodząc się nad moim lenistwem, arogancją itp., itd., bla bla bla... Ja pierdole... Nie żebym jej nie lubił, ale czasami potrafiła być jak ropiejący wrzód na dupie. Ale taki już był urok cycatej Momoi.

- Satsuki do kuźwy nędzy, przestań mędzić...

No i rozpoczęła się tyrada na temat słownictwa, manier i innych pierdół z użyciem nieznanych mi, wyciągniętych ze słownika słów. Co jak co, ale Momoi jest spoko, dopóki się jej nie wkurzy bo robi się strasznie zrzędliwa. Udając, że jej słucham, utkwiłem wzrok w jej wielkich cyckach, podskakujących w rytm kroku.

O tak! To jest właśnie to co lubię. Cycate laski. Aż nagle zatęskniłem za stosem świerszyków spoczywającym w mojej szafie. Pięknie kobitki, hojnie obdarzone. Uśmiechnąłem się do swoich kosmatych myśli.

- Aomine! Znowu chodzisz z głową w chmurach!

- Raczej w twoich cyckach.

Spłonęła rumieńcem złości i zawstydzenia.

- Słyszałeś, co przed chwilą mówiłam?

- Tak, tak, tak... - zbyłem ją machnięciem ręki i zwinnie wyminąłem. - O nic się nie martw. Narka!

Wspiąłem się po schodach na dach i uwaliłem w mym ulubionym miejscu obok drabinki, gdzie nigdy nikt nie zaglądał, oprócz wścibskiej Satsuki.

- Na reszcie cisza i spokój.

Żadnej rozwrzeszczanej dzieciarni, wkurwiających nauczycieli, ale piszczących bab. Chociaż cycki to by się przydały.

Spojrzałem w niebo, mogąc wreszcie spokojnie zebrać myśli, ale poza biuściastymi laskami z pornoli mogłem myśleć jedynie o nudzie. Nudzie, nudzie i jeszcze raz nudzie, która zżerała mnie od środka jak Murasakibara swoje słodycze.

Od kiedy w gimnazjum staliśmy się niepokonaną drużyną i gdy nie wiem po kiego chuja okrzyknięto nas Cudownym Pokoleniem, koszykówka stała się nudna, aż do bólu. Nie, dlatego, że znudził mnie sam sport, ale dlatego, że nie było żadnych godnych mi przeciwników. Wszyscy. Wszyscy, jakby się kurwa zmówili, gdy tylko różnica punktów stawała się niemożliwa do nadrobienia, przestawali się starać. Stali jak ostatnie cioty na boisku i patrzyli się nędznie w kosz, jakby miał im zaśpiewać pieśń żałobną, do którego co chwila ładowałem piłkę. I gdzie tu zabawa? Po kiej czorta mam się starać, gdy inni oddają walkę niemalże walkowerem. Najchętniej bym im wszystkim spuścił porządny wpierdol.

Ja, Aomine Daiki. As drużyny, niepokonany, nie do zatrzymania. Jakie do chuja pana ma to znaczenie, kiedy brak godnych przeciwników tylko jakieś złamasy w trampkach?! Nie ma nawet najniklejszej potrzeby żebym zmuszał swą zajebistą osobę do zbędnego wysiłku, mogąc pokonać całe to koszykarskie pospólstwo z palcem w dupie.

- Na chuj mi taka koszykówka. - prychnąłem i zakryłem oczy, szykując się do popołudniowej drzemki. Po co zaśmiecać umysł tak gównianymi myślami. Raz jeszcze ogarnęła mnie swym płaszczem ponura samotność.

Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzz!

Co do licha ciężkiego tak bzyczy? Wibrator? Nie przypominam sobie, bym kładł się spać do łóżka żadnej cycatej laski... Przeturlałem się na plecy i wyjąłem z kieszeni wariujący telefon. A więc to ty. Nie otwierając oczu wymacałem klawisz odbioru.

Haiiiiii...? - stróżka śliny spłynęła mi po policzku.

- Aomine gdzie ty jesteś?!

- Co? - mruknąłem nieprzytomnie. - W szkole...

- Jak to w szkole?! Zapomniałeś, że mamy mecz?!

Bogowie, za jakie kuźwa grzechy? Człowiek sobie smacznie śpi, a tu nagle dzwonią, dupę zawracają o byle pierdołę i wrzeszczą do ucha.

- Mecz? Jaki mecz?

- Czyli nie słuchałeś... Z Seirin!

-Aaaaaa... - ziewnąłem. - I co?

Znowu jakieś płotki, które jak zwykle staną na boisku jak cieloki malowane, gdy za bardzo zwiększy się różnica punktów. Ogarnął mnie jeszcze większy wstręt do nadchodzącej przyszłości, czytaj niechęć.

Od gimnazjum, marzyłem tylko o tym, by zagrać z kimś na równi, poczuć się tak jak dawniej, gdy mecze sprawiały mi radość i robiłem to z przyjemnością. Potrzebowałem konkretnego przeciwnika, w towarzystwie, którego bałbym się o wynik, a nie, że wykupią mi świerszczyki z kiosku. Pozbawiony tej możliwości emocjonującej gry, byłem jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Obrany cel wydawał się tak odległy, że dosięgnięcie go nie było mi dane.

W słuchawce zaskrzypiało jak w nienaoliwionych zawiasach i spośród tych pisków przedarł się głos Imayoshiego. To jest konkretny człowiek. Pyta o konkrety i oczekuje konkretnej odpowiedzi, zamiast uskuteczniać babskie wywody.

- Będę na drugą połowę. - odparłem i połączenie zostało zerwane.

O jasna dupa... No cóż, może rozerwę się, chociaż trochę nim umrę z nudów. Dwie kwarty to aż za dużo by zrównać przeciwnika z ziemią, co wydawało mi się cholernie proste, po meczu jeden na jednego, jaki rozegrałem dzień wcześniej z Kagamim Taigą. Zapowiadał się obiecująco, poczułem nawet do niego przypływ sympatii, ale tak jak inny okazał się śmieciem niewartym zachodu. Nie był mi nawet w stanie odebrać piłki.

Poczułem lekkie ukłucie żalu z tego powodu, ale natychmiast je zgniotłem jak większość przeciwników. Jak insekta. Zarzuciłem ze złością torbę na ramię.

- Do czego to kurwa doszło, żebym się rozwodził nad takimi pierdołami jak baba.

Zaskoczenie, jakiego doznałem wchodząc na salę było tak niespodziewane, że prawie się wyrżnąłem jak ostatnia ciota. Seirin przegrywało zaledwie dziesięcioma punktami. Dwie kwarty i tylko tyle? Widać stać ich na nieco więcej niż przeciętne płotki.

- Niezłe z was skurwysyny. - podszedłem do wstającego z ławki Taigi i z zarzuciłem mu ramię na szyję. - Mam nadzieję, że dostarczycie mi dość rozrywki.

Posłałem czerwonowłosemu złośliwy uśmieszek, z jeszcze większą satysfakcją obserwując złość malującą się na jego licu. Odepchnął mnie gwałtownie, a mnie, od patrzenia w jego czerwone, dzikie oczy, zrobiło się gorąco. Uśmiechnąłem się od ucha do ucha, czując, czując, ku swemu zdziwieniu, chęć do gry, jaka nie raczyła mnie odwiedzić już od dawna. Jedyne, co chciałem to mieć piłkę w rękach i biec przez boisko unikając długich rąk Kagamiego, próbujących wytrącić mi piłkę. Czy będzie w stanie? Czy dotrzyma mi kroku? Oby tak!

Podjarałem się jak kocur w czasie ,,gorących'' marcowych dni, goniący za niezwykle ponętną kotką. Wołany przez drużynę, wszedłem na boisko i obrzuciłem wzrokiem tablicę wyników. 94 do 84 i minuta do końca pierwszej połowy. Na jeszcze jeden kosz powinno styknąć.

Mordodryjec Wakamatsu podał mi piłkę. Taiga w mgnieniu oka stanął na obronie, przewiercając mnie zawziętością, bijącą z czerwonych tęczówek. Rozciągnąłem usta w szyderczym uśmiechu, pochylają się i kozłując piłkę. Obrona nie najgorsza, ale... Odbiłem się od ziemi i ruchami pantery wymanewrowałem między zawodnikami, bezbłędnie posyłając piłkę do kosza. Tak to się robi ćwoki!

Poszedłem za drużyną do szatni i uwaliłem na ławce.

- Ja pieprze, jak ten mecz ma wyglądać jak ta ostatnia minuta, to ja chyba podziękuję.

- Aomine gnoju! - Wakamatsu angry mode on. - Nie zachowuj sie kurwa jakbyś mozg zeżarł! Widziałeś, że deptają nam po piętach!

- Bo się opierdalacie... - stwierdziłem, wyjadając Sakuraiowi cytrynki.

- Coś ty powiedział?!

- To, co słyszałeś głąbie...

- Żesz ty! Aomine!

- Wakamatsu zamknij się! - wtrącił Imayoshi.

- Walić to, idę się przewietrzyć.

Odprowadzony przekleństwami Wakamatsu, opuściłem szatnię.

Po ponownym wyjściu na boisko zauważyłem Tetsu, do tej pory siedzącego na ławce. Drużyna dopingowała go z całych sił jakby jego wyjście miało cokolwiek zmienić.

- Cholera, znowu on. - Wakamatsu wyrósł obok mnie, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia, przez co wyglądał jeszcze bardziej wkurzająco. - Pieprzone widmo.

Zignorowałem go, bo mecz się zaczął i postanowiłem udowodnić, że to pieprzone widmo nie jest takie straszne, jakim go malują. I perfekto! Po kilku minutach, nie było podania Tetsu, którego bym nie przejął. Stałem się jego koszmarem na boisku. Stał się bezużyteczny. Za to Taiga, nie był taka dupa jak pozostali, chociaż i tak nie potrafił mnie zablokować. Ale za to skakał jak jakiś pieprzony królik. Kilkakrotnie zablokował mój wsad, ale żadnego rzutu za trzy nie przejął. Podjarany podładowałem nieco baterie i w czwartej kwarcie nie było dla nich nawet cienia nadziei na wygraną, choć zwracam, honor za walkę do końca. Dali dupy, ale nie za całej linii.

Za to ta czerwonooka bestia Kagamim zwana, zainspirowała mnie jak cholera. Prosperował dobrze, nawet zajebiście dobrze i to mnie podniecało. Ustawiliśmy się na boisku. Sędzia ogłosił wynik. Wyszczerzyłem się. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Taka dupa na horyzoncie, że nawet cycki wymiękają. Jeżeli jego upór jest tak samo ośli jak mój w następnym meczu będzie jeszcze ostrzej. I o to właśnie kurwa chodzi! O emocje.

- Następnym razem będziesz mój, kotku. - zaczepiłem go przy wyjściu.

- Spadam czubie, następnym razem nie dam dupy. - odwarknął.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. - odpowiedziałem bezczelnym uśmiechem i iskrzącym spojrzeniem.

Prychnął i odszedł.

On będzie mój, czy mu się to podoba czy nie! Nie ma chuja we wsi, nawet najmniejszego, żebym z kimkolwiek podzielił się takim rarytasem.


End file.
